Talk:Virtual Intelligence
there are actually at this time (2014) prototype VI system floating around. at last demonstration of them. so i dont think it is an technology of the 51st century and beyond. current predictions in the field is that we will have basic VI in max of around 100 years. Gnume (talk) 15:38, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Even a Tea spoon or a coffee machine is technology of the 51st century if it is still used (I know I work for Apple (Development and aware of VI -- Siri is a concept approach of that idea) previous comment by Vanessa Ravencroft ah. ok. so that what you meant. Gnume (talk) 16:02, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Could you please specify who predicts 100 years for basic VI system? Ben Groetzel & co. predicts human level general AI before 2030 and the rest certainly before 2100. Development of everything after that is unpredictable (singularity). I personally would say 10 to 15 years for basic VI systems. These systems are a weapon in trade war, who has the best has advantage, so development is pretty fast. "An VI absolutely cannot became sentient (less than 0.00000001 chance)" if you have trillions systems a year, this is still big fat chance (actually just around win in lottery) so it should be tens of thousands occurences in a year in whole Union. Bikkhu i read it in an journal few years ago. and the date given was maximum assumed length nothing more. and the number ? (less than 0.00000001 chance) is mostly just pulled out to demonstrate how unlikely is an properly made VI to became sentient. the actual number is probably a lot lower. Gnume (talk) 23:10, May 31, 2014 (UTC) At Cupertino, CA a certain company with a half eaten fruit as logo spend 2.5 billion on development research and predicted to spend more than that in the coming years. Google is doing similar research with similar research and development budget. I am certain IBM and MS does too. MIT Boston made some astounding progess into Self teaching systems and the Frauenhofer Institute published in the January issue of "Bild der Wissenschaft" an article about Synaptic simulation. (the human brain has approx. 6 Million synaptic connections) They are currently able to simulate up to 50,000 synaptic operations and are confident they will reach the first million within 5-8 years. ( Considering that they only managed to simulate 500 about 3 years ago. the company SAP introduced "In-memory computing" the Company Proctor and Gamble is the first company using it managing their global product management . Processes that took 5-6 days in report and distribution management can be done in 2-5 minutes. To put this in perspective . the system knows how many tubes of Colgate tooth paste are on the shelfs of every supermarket world wide (using UPC sales processing) and makes intelligent decissions by changing logistics and distribution channels as well as well as influencing production, and raw material ordering and distribution. Another Saphire (SAP) system is now being implemented at the Metropolitan police in London. It links every beat cop and bobby report with an intelligent system that combines face recognition, forensic data screening and report analysis in a real time flow data environment. For example a Bobby in West London reporting a stolen car, every traffic cam (London has the tightest net of CCTVs anywhere ) is image analyzed, (for Lic plate , color and shape) simultaneous all tow truck yards are accessed, the forensic data of the theft (finger prints for example) is compared to the data bank of Scotland Yard and every Police agency, plus armed forces etc.The system makes connection decissions, filters all crime reports in that neighborhood, compares previous arrests, and known culprits (and all this in less than 5 minutes (Police work that lasted weeks before) The system simulates a Synaptic decision and memory net .This is not sci fi btw. FYI Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 00:05, June 1, 2014 (UTC)